


Her regret

by eris_discordia



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Daughter of Evil, Regret, Servant of Evil, regret message
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eris_discordia/pseuds/eris_discordia
Summary: Sitting alone in the church, she recalls her past.





	Her regret

She silently sitting here. Her hands clasping really hard. Every day, she prays and prays. In her mind keep playing that scene again and again. Her sins, which leads to a person she dear the most dead. 

Does he forgive her? Can she even be forgiven? Slowly her tears fall to the ground, as she regrets all the things she's done. All the selfish demands she made, all the cruel and horrible orders she gave, all the arrogant words she said, and everything she did, all for her ego and pride. 

In spite of that, he listened to every wish, complied with every order, took care of her ... stayed with her until the end. He... even took her place, took her death sentence. She watched his execution, seeing him till his last breath. Watching her last family member dead. 

She's now sobbing. Crying out all the pains, the regrets, everything. How she wishes to turn back time and change everything. Wishing if the next life exist, they will be twins again, she won't waste the time they have. Treasuring every minute. Never take him for granted. Never repeat the same mistakes again.  

 


End file.
